Jonah
Jonah is a character from the Soulcalibur universe. He first appeared in Soulcalibur IV as a main character. He also stars in his own game that reveals his true backstory, Soulcalibur: Excalibur. He is set to return in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. His battle style is oddly very similar to The Apprentice's, though since he doesn't exist in the Star Wars universe, he doesn't have any Force powers. Also, his combos are very deadly compared to the others. He is also shown to run very very fast in his own game as well as Soulcalibur IV. What lies in his soul is Determination. Personality and Character Overview He always carries his Never Give Up motive. To match his never give up motto, he is also stubborn and naive. Most of the time he tries to avoid battles, but fights if truly needed. His personality most of the time changes when he is around Amy and especially when she is in danger. He is very protective of his friends and will do anything to prevent them from getting hurt, even if his life is the price. He is very energetic for his age and almost never tires out. Probably unknown that he has an IQ of at least 150, due to him being able to think up around three to five strategies against his enemies when he has at least seen the enemies moves and actions once (Though, it is not actually seen or mentioned in-game), and probably the only person who he hasn't gone up against, is Amy. He can also run at high speeds (Around 300-500 mph) which is very uncommon in the series. Biography Jonah's parents and sister died because of a fire that burned his house while he was out. He wasn't able to do anything, thus making him leave and wander off to other places. He stops and rests in a huge city. Following that, Jonah becomes the most teased boy in the town because of not having a family, as well as for his naivety. A few days later, the Evil Seed came raining down on the town, where as he was the only one who wasn't infected. He had to run and hide. He eventually comes across the sword dubbed, Caliburn. They say that sword was very powerful and was able to defeat the corrupt sword, Soul Edge, but wasn't proven and therefore no one was brave enough to even do such a thing. He then takes the sword, and after a year he able to defeat many servants of the evil sword, but never actually met the actual Azure Knight/Nightmare. Along the road he was able to meet friends such as Kilik, Xianghua, Seong Mi-na and Talim. He was also able to meet a girl that he falls for, Amy Sorel, yet they keep a brother/sister-like relationship, but Jonah has different feelings for her. After a while, he meets and befriends Yun-seong who was also in pursuit of Soul Edge. Neither one know what their intentions of getting it was. When both were able to defeat the Azure Knight/Nightmare, Jonah was getting ready to destroy Soul Edge, but Yun-seong interrupts by saying that he needs it to protect his homeland. Jonah stops and replies that it cannot be used to save people, it is used to destroy and crush people. Both get into a short fight, but someone knocks them both out while the Azure Knight makes his escape. When he regains consciousness, he was back at Amy's Castle (Ostrheinsburg Castle) with Amy nearby asleep, waiting for him to wake up about two weeks later. In Soulcalibur IV, he heard of one of the Azure Knight's close servants (Tira) was in a nearby town. He was hot in pursuit of that person, but eventually loses track of her. After looking for clues, he once again meets Yun-seong. Jonah tries to explain to Yun-seong that using Soul Edge would only do more bad than good, Yun-seong doesn't listen and they engage in combat. But as Jonah is about to make the first move, the servant of Soul Edge runs by and they both give chase. Both once again lose track of her then both agree they can settle their fight in the future and then part ways. Endings Soulcalibur IV He was finally able to defeat Nightmare, and with the sword right in front of him, he destroys it in one strike, then fades to black. Next then shows Jonah at the edge of the Thesmophoros Imperial Garden overseeing his hometown still being overrun by infected people. He sighs, then says "Soul Edge may be gone, but these monsters are still here. Well then. I have to put an end to this!" He then grips his sword then jumps off the side upon landing, one infected attempts to attack him, but he blocks the attack effortlessly then slices the infected in half. As the other infected notice him, he then prepares to fight then fades to black. The epilogue text then says: "It is unknown what happened to him after that, but after a long and harsh adventure, he was finally able to rest." Gameplay Most of his attacks originate from The Apprentice, but he has his own moves which are faster yet a bit weaker. To oppose The Apprentice's lack of good low attacks, Jonah has more low attacks, yet they are weaker. Despite this, he has attacks that can attack enemies from around 5-8 steps away, but at the same time, they're weak. Most of his combos can connect with another and another, giving him a load of moves and a huge unknown moveset with combined both dodging and parrying in combo. He is also the fastest walking and running character in the game, as he can get from the afar to infront of the enemy in a second by running. Weapons *Caliburn (Standard Weapon) *Emblazoned Sword *Azuzeal Blade *Crescent Sword *Buster Sword *Orichalcum Blade *Excalibur (Ultimate Weapon) *Backscratcher (Joke Weapon) Relationships *Friends of Kilik and Xianghua. *Has a sister/brother-like relationship with Amy, but he feels something more than being a big brother to her. *Friends with Seong Mi-na and Talim. *One time travel companion and best friend of Yun-Seong in search of Soul Edge. Unknown to Yun-seong at the time that Jonah's sole purpose was to destroy it and after knowing it ruins their friendship. Though not entirely, both still help each other when needed. Critical Finish He first does a straight slash, then follows up with a slash that sends the opponent high in the air. He jumps, then lines up for an aerial spinning attack (Similar to Shadow's/Lancelot's Aerial Move in Sonic and the Black Knight), then just before landing down he lines up once again then slashes through the opponent. Thus then saying, "You asked for it." *Against Amy, instead of dealing the final blow, he drops his sword, then catches her and asks, "Are you alright?" *Against Yoda, just like everyone else, he has a different critical finish. He instead does his special combo that ends with a quick unblockable attack that sends Yoda flying across the stage (Due to his size and weight). Stages Thesmophoros Imperial Garden (SC4) His hometown is located at the bottom of the edge of the open area, but it isn't seen during gameplay. His ending cutscene shows him standing on said edge. Unlocking Just like The Apprentice, he can't be bought in Character Creation Mode and must be beaten in Arcade Mode by using either Amy or Yun-seong. But unlike him, Jonah has a far more intelligent AI and the AI commonly uses his most effective attacks and combos making it almost impossible to stand. Quotes Soulcalibur IV Character Selection *''Get ready!'' *''Don't hold back!'' Before Battle (Both scripted and not scripted lines) *''Do we really have to fight?'' *''You leave me no choice.'' *''Alright! Here we go!'' *''Looks like there's no other way.'' *''Don't hold back!'' *''OK, you asked for it.'' *''Alright, bring it on!'' *''Don't get in my way!'' *''If there is no other way.'' *''Who the heck are you?'' *''You have to stop this Yun-seong!'' (When going against and playing as Yun-seong in Story Mode) *''Amy...'' (When fighting against Amy in Story Mode) *''Amy, where are you going?'' (Going against him as Amy in Story Mode) After Battle (Scripted and not scripted lines) *''You got what you deserved for challenging me.'' *''Good thing that plan worked.'' *''Phew, that was tough.'' *''I'm getting out of here.'' *''I need to hurry.'' *''Hmph... Pathetic.'' *''Is that it?'' *''I guess you had to see it for yourself.'' *''No challenge intended.'' (Perfect) *''I will end this!'' (Critical Finish) *''I'm sorry dude, I just have to stop you.'' (After a Story mode stage) *''Amy, I'm sorry...'' (After a Story mode stage) *''I... I can't lose here.'' (Losing)